3 to be 1
by Dsman
Summary: I don't know how to explain this so I won't try. This story contains foul language.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.  
**

* * *

Kim had just gotten off from work and was walking home to the current place she lived at pretty much by her self well she had a cat but as far as she could tell that cat hate her so it was pretty much by herself. As Kim was walking she saw a flash of light which set off a memory that she had not thought of in 5 years.

5 years ago she and Ron went on a mission to stop a new evil bad guy by the name of Mother Slash Baster. But this bad guy somehow knew where they were and how to beat them and on live television had killed Ron but then when Kim got free and manged to get home she was arrested for the murderer of her long time boy friend Ron Stoppable. She had no idea what was going on and believed she was framed that Mother Slash Baster set up when she filmed the thing her. The court's decided she was guilty long before she even went to trail in fact the whole world thought she did it so she was imprisoned for 20 years but something happened in there that allowed her to escape so that she could seek revenge on Mother Slash Baster.

"Hello Mr Buttons I'm home do you want something to eat?" called Kim.

Kim had found the cat a year after she escaped from prison and an interesting thing about the cat was that it could talk which Kim used to her advantage.

"Of course I do you insane piece of shit you didn't feed me this morning" said Mr. Buttons.

Kim dropped a bag full rats harshly on the floor and the cat could here the sound of bones smashing and skin ripping open.

**"By all that is decent girl what is you problem?"** Yelled Mr. Buttons.

**"I am not insane do you understand me cat you dirty flea ridden animal"** said Kim.

"I'm sorry I am could you please get me a rat out of the bag I don't have thumbs" said Mr. Buttons.

"That is all I ask now where did I put my Kimunicator?" asked Kim.

"Uh Wade has it he is doing repairs on it and said it would not be back till the end of the month" said Mr. Button.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot thank you by the way some of these rats are still alive" said Kim.

"If you say so crazy" said Mr. Buttons.

Luck tonight was on Mr. Buttons side as Kim did not here him as she had left to go take a shower which left Mr Buttons 42 extra minutes of alone time.

**Knock! Knock!.**

Drakken opened the door to see a large man and a green women at the door. They were Hugo the mayor of Prison Ilse and Shego the one who kept order among the inmates of the island. They had left Drakken in charge of watching Kim in case something went wrong.

"Where the fuck is that crazy bat shit you call you are supposed to be watching" demanded Hugo.

"In the shower right not she locked me so I could not get out what did she do this time?" asked Drakken.

"She or Mother Slash Baster attacked Dragoon with a crowbar, stole Mr 42's ammo, and vandalized the guard entrance gates 7b and 6a" said Shego.

"Oh no so you really saw her revert between Kim Possible and Mother Slash Baster?" asked Drakken.

"Well I don't think It was Possible who was lip locking with Citizen 724 before she robbed the deli" said Shego.

"Oh great she's getting harder to control and her meds are not working as well as they used to" said Drakken.

"You stupid man you were supposed to warn us when Crazy stopped being in control and started giving control to either Kim or Mother Slash Baster" said Hugo.

"Why can't Kim come back anyway I mean she was a hero was she not and Crazy is a made up person so the doctors could control her?" asked Drakken.

"Because Kim snapped when Ron was killed and she is hell bent on finding Mother Slash Baster who killed Ron but what she does not know is that she is Mother slash Baster, Kim made up Mother Slash Baster because she wanted to try out being evil because she wanted a taste of the other side" said Shego holding back her rage.

Just then Kim or Crazy walked into the living room wet from her shower naked as she never put on a towel with a strange expression on her face.

"Hello Crazy how are you doing today?" asked Hugo.

"Shego I love you like a sister an I am so very sorry" said Kim.

"Oh god no it's Kim she's in control" said Shego.

"Shego I remember it all now dressing up to go be a villein, out drinking Duff, sleeping with Jr, killing Monkey Fist, turning Drakken into a some sort of creature, blowing up that nuclear reactor, Killing Ron with my bare hands, losing my self in prison to a personality called Crazy when my mom and some doctors experimented on my brain I remember it all" said Kim.

From her hair she pulled out a blood soaked knife the very same knife she had used on Ron oh so long ago. She stared at the blade for a few moments then rammed it into her heart as many times as she could before she could be stooped. Kim died before she hit the ground and no one could save the once proud hero as it was to late to help her as it always had been.

"I failed my job but there was no way she had that knife this entire time" said Drakken.

"Yeah someone had to have snuck it in here plus the world leaders are not going to be happy about this said Hugo.


End file.
